Kirkwall University
by Azrael.N
Summary: College AU:Malcolm takes his twins Wade and Leigh Hawke back to his homeland Kirkwall to attend Uni. Wade is a blunt, uncompromising Templar and Leigh is a quiet, shy, clumsy mage who just can't see to do anything right. They have to survive the city of chains for 4 years without getting killed and not draw too much attention. Easier said than done-Rival Wade/Isabela Leigh/Anders.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The Dragon Age universe belongs to Bioware_**

**_Ok so this is going to be a University AU. A lot of the story revolves around characters from Dragon age awakening and II. Particularly (Mostly DAO:A)Anders, F/M Hawke, and Isabela. But there are many others like Nathaniel, Cullen, Fenris, Merrill and more._**

**_Leigh and Wade have been accepted into the prestigious Kirkwall University to study whatever they wish. They meet some interesting people along the way. Some they like others not so much. Some they despise but are stuck with. They have to survive 4 years in Kirkwall without dying. That's a lot harder than it sounds_**

**_Italics and underline indicate thought._**

**_1) No blight_**

**_2) Most of DAO companions are lecturers. All DA2 companions are students_**

**_3) Pairings- {Leigh/Anders} {Wade/Isabela} {Merrill/Fenris}_**

**_4) Secondary Pairings {M!Amell/Leliana} {Alistair/Morrigan} {Varric/Bianca} and more_**

**_5) Malcolm survives instead of Leandra_**

A gust of wind blew the hair of the young human into his eye. He stood at 6ft with messy yet tame black hair and with piercing brown eyes to compliment his tanned skin. He let out a frustrated growl before moving the stray bits of hair from his view. He stared at the vast expanse of water that seemed endless. Wade Hawke had been at sea for over a week and grew annoyed that they still weren't at they're destination.

He was surrounded by others who were literally on the same boat as him. The storm had delayed their arrival by a few days. The storm had turned them around and they had gone east from Amaranthine instead of North. So the 10 day journey was quickly turning into a 21 day trek.

The smell of the sea quickly lost its novelty after day 2. And now he felt like chopping someone down with his Great sword. Not many people dared approach him out of fear of his reaction.

_I haven't been in Kirkwall in years. At least this time the circumstances are better_ he thought sombrely looking out at the ocean.

Someone approached him. He was the same height but he was significantly older than Wade. He carried his staff on his back and his cool grey eyes rested squarely on his son. Malcolm Hawke's age was starting to show since his ponytailed hair had a silver tinge to it.

"Staring at the ocean won't make this journey any shorter child"

"You've said that this entire journey father. It's quickly growing tiresome" the young warrior dismissed

"You need to rest. Enjoy the comfort of your shipmates"

"None of them are my shipmates. They are bodies nothing more. Nothing to enjoy" he asserted

"Come on. You might just like them"

Wade chose not to say anything but instead opted to glare at his father.

"So that's where Carver gets it from" Malcolm said under his breath

But Wade heard it "Not my fault that my little brother is an ass"

"He's 12. He idolises you. Maybe if you lightened up then so would he"

Wade once again glared at his father "I'm done talking now"

Malcolm threw his hands into the air. _He really doesn't make it easy to love him. But I really can't blame him for the way he's acting. He's been through a lot and so has the rest of the family._

"Just so you know we're here. I can already see the chains" Malcolm informed as he left his son's side.

"What with your magic" Wade spat

"No with my eyes." Malcolm said. He couldn't help but pity his son as he stomped away. _He's so angry and with every reason to be. I just wish there were a magic that could alleviate him of his pain. And that I could alleviate myself of my guilt._

Kirkwall; The city of chains, it was nefarious for its circle of Magi and the zealots that the city hosted. She's endured Qunari invasions, mage uprisings and a revolution against its Viscount. The one thing that stuck out for Wade about Kirkwall it was its Knight-Commander. Meredith Stannard was about as strong a believer as anyone. She believed in the Maker with all of her heart and soul. And she genuinely felt that all of her actions were for the greater good of the city.

Wade never paid her much mind but her devotion earned her some respect. Her hatred was palpable particularly when she was face to face with mages. _The Kirkwall circle was notorious for its supposed 'oppression' of mages. I see no oppression but merely Templars doing their Maker given duty in protecting the world from mages. If Templar vigilance is seen as oppression then the mages can be oppressed._

As the minutes passed by the City of chains became clearer to the eye. The crude statue of the tortured slave came into view. Its chains in clear sight as were the Gallows. This place never made Wade feel comfortable. It appeared to be more of a prison than anything else. _The tranquil here make me sick. Why the Templars insist on parading them in front of visitors is beyond me. But if it keeps the mages in check then I'm all for it. _Wade thought

In spite of his view on mages Wade still didn't truly like the Gallows. But it was the place where this boat would dock since the ship did have some dignitaries aboard

The young Hawke left the top deck to go into one of the lower decks to inform his family of the news. He wore a permanent scowl that never seemed to fade. He opened the door and saw exactly what he expected. It was 7am and the twins Bethany and Carver were fast asleep. But his twin was wide awake; face deep in whatever book that seemed to have her so engrossed she didn't notice his presence.

"Leigh" he barked loudly which startled his twin. It caused her to throw her book up into the air before struggling to catch it. In the midst of her little game of hot potato she was also trying to maintain her balance. She accidentally touched it too far from the bed and in finally catching it she fell off of the bed.

"Wow your hopeless" Wade grumbled. His sister Leigh-Anne Hawke was his polar opposite. Whereas he was blunt, outspoken and assertive. She was shy, introvert and submissive. She hardly spoke to anyone at all. And the biggest difference between the two was that she was a mage and he was a warrior.

She gathered her book and got back onto her bed. "We're here. Make sure those two are fully awake and ready before we dock" he ordered before heading back to the room he shared with his father.

Leigh got up and approached Bethany's bed. "Bethany we're here" she gently shook the sleeping mage. "Wake up little one". Bethany's eyes fluttered open and she attempted to wipe the sleep off.

"Thanks for waking me up" She yawned

Leigh then went up to Carver's bed. She also shook him gently but the boy was always such a heavy sleeper. "Let me handle this" Bethany offered

She grabbed his hand and sent a mild pulse of electricity through him. He jumped up excitedly flailing his wrist trying to shake off the pain.

"BETHANY" he growled before jumping at her. But the youngest Hawke hid behind her older sister

Carver tried to run around Leigh but Bethany anticipated his movements. He eyed her sister before deciding it wasn't worth the trouble. "I'll get you when you don't have your shield."

Bethany then stuck her tongue out and Carver prepared to lunge

Loud footsteps could be heard heading their way and a strong hand banged against the door. "What are you still doing here? We're docked and we the sooner get off this blighted prison the better" Wade yelled causing the three of them to cower.

He turned to face his older sister "Didn't I tell you to wake them up and have them ready!"

"Sorry" Leigh apologised but it was barely audible. It's what happens when you don't use your voice for a while. Or rarely use it at all

"What have I told you about apologising?" Wade demanded

"That I do it too much?" there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice in spite of the frequency that they have this conversation.

"Fucking useless" the warrior grumbled before going into the adjacent room to gather his belongings.

Bethany tugged at Leigh's arm "Don't worry Leigh. Wade is just being his grumpy self"

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- _**

**_Free Marshes, Kirkwall, Gallows_**

Malcolm was returning to his ancestral home. But the place he was returning to was also the part of the city that was responsible for some of the worst memories of his life. This place had it all; ritual humiliation by the Templars, a psychotic knight-commander and a blissfully unaware Chantry. In his time here it became painfully clear that mages Harrowed or not would be made tranquil if you spoke out against the Templars. Eventually they learned and kept their opinions to themselves. Which may have changed since the number of tranquil was unnaturally high.

Bethany and Leigh appeared uneasy at being in the Gallows. Seeing what could possibly be their fate was unnerving and rightfully so. But also seeing the dejected looks of the mages and the atmosphere was one of despair. Leigh felt such pity for these mages. There was no atmosphere to the Gallows, neither mage nor Templar exhibited any sign of content or happiness. The air was thick and misty and it had no sent in spite of being so close to the sea

_Is this what being in a Circle is like? It all looks so hopeless and grim. No wonder father and mother tried so hard to prevent Bethany and me ending up in a place like this. I wouldn't survive past a month here._

Wade and Leigh had been accepted into a university. Kirkwall University was one of the best in Thedas. It excelled in helping better educate the youth in what exactly it takes to succeed in certain roles. Too many noblemen's children joined the guard simply because it empowered them without fully realising what it takes to be a guard or an assassin, a Templar, brother whatever. It also accepted mages to teach them just how to best use their Maker given gifts. But in reality it was to better train them in case war broke out and put a lid on blood magic. Many Tevinters attended in order to prepare for the inevitable war with the Qunari.

However the two oldest Hawke twins were only accepted because Malcolm had agreed to be a lecturer. He would be teaching Force Magic. You could take up to three electives. The campus spanned from the city of Kirkwall to the base of Sundermount. Due to the unscheduled storm they had already missed the first 6 days

Kirkwall was divided into 6 areas; Hightown, Midtown, Lowtown, Darktown, the Docks and the Gallows. Hightown was the area which was mainly inhabited by the nobility of Kirkwall and other nations whereas Midtown was for the middleclass. With decent jobs earning decent coin. Lowtown was the dangerous part of above ground Kirkwall. It was home to thieves, scum and pirates and was the second most corrupt part of Kirkwall behind Hightown. The only difference was in Lowtown you could be more blatant about it. It gave it an honest quality

And then there was Darktown. The under city, it was grimy, disgusting and there was literally no hope. If you were from Lowtown there was a chance you could get out and make something better for yourself. But in Darktown you were screwed. Murder and rape was common place here and no one did anything to stop it. The guards never cared about this place since it was mainly filled with refugees and poor immigrants.

The main campus was in the middle of the city in Midtown. And that is where the Hawke family were headed. Malcolm wanted to ensure that his children reached their dwelling with little hassle before dropping the twins off. After finding a boat to take them to the docks they walked up the stairs of that led to Lowtown.

Some of the sailors were leering at the lot. It was only an hour before evening and they were already drunk. A few wold whistles were done in their direction some at Leigh some at Wade and Malcolm. It wasn't because they were particularly good looking; they just did it to anyone. Even though that was the case it didn't make Leigh any less uncomfortable; having this attention aimed at her

Malcolm and Wade carried the bulk of their luggage with Bethany and Carver carrying relatively large satchels filled with their most treasured belongings from their homes in Redcliffe and Lothering. Leigh carried a few packs that didn't consist of much other than some notes and books.

Someone bumped past Wade and he felt something touch his waist. On instinct he snatched at the hand that dared make a reach for him. But found that they had slipped out. Although their hands were sinewy enough to escape his grasp his purse was not.

"Explain yourself thief" Wade demanded

In front of him stood a tanned woman who stood a few inches shorter than he. She had a black blouse that stopped only inches below her hips. The front was ripped and poorly sewn together and showed her ample cleavage. A light blue scarf was wrapped around her waist and acted as a belt of sort. Clearly modesty wasn't her forte

"Oh lighten up. It's not as if I actually took anything"

"You would have had I not stopped you"

"You don't know that. For all you know I could have handed it back to you"

"You were about to escape into the crowd. I know how pickpockets work"

"We can argue the semantics at a later time if you wish. But sadly I have an appointment to keep" she started to continue up the busy stairs

"I'm not done with you" he snarled before he made a grab at her hand but she was too quick for him

"You're so clumsy. It's almost adorable" the young 'lady' laughed

This caused Bethany to let out stifled giggles. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing brother" she put her hands behind her back. But in changing his focus to Bethany it allowed the thief to escape.

"Blighted Lowtown bitch" he cursed

They made their way through Lowtown and into Midtown. As they were leaving the Lowtown Bazar Leigh tripped on one of the steps, but she could regain her balance. She ended up bumping into an elf. He caught her by putting his arms out. She found his eyes with her own and stared into the natural green abyss. His messy silver hair and strange markings on his skin piqued her interest.

She opened her mouth to speak but all the came out were incoherent noises. The elf's skin had a faint glow to it for a second. He eyed Leigh with disgust before pushing past her and rushing off towards the campus. He spouted some Tevinter curse

"What an ass" Carver commented

"You're one to talk" Bethany jabbed

"Enough you two. Leigh are you alright?" the father of the group asked and the mage merely nodded before getting back onto her feet.

"Learn to watch where you're going girl" the eldest son warned his older sister. Leigh raised her hand in apology

Another young woman ran up to them and judging from her robes and staff it was clear she was a mage. She stood before Malcolm "Sir have you seen my friend Fenris"

"Could you give me a description? Miss?"

"My name is Hadriana. And Fenris is a lanky elf with distinctive markings on his skin"

"Oh he just went past us. He's should be entering mid-town about now"

"Thank you serah" and with that she was gone making chase for the elf

Their way to the main Campus building went unhitched. No one stopped them or asked questions and the way. The two statues of Andraste stood at either side of the gate. And the brick work showed that the place was well fortified; almost dwarven.

The main building was grand. It was almost as big as the Viscount's keep and similar in structure. Seeing as they were already late because of the ship they reported to the receptionist in order to get their schedules.

They approached the receptionists. One was elven woman and the other was a human female. Malcolm led them to the one that he had known for years.

"Lirene it's been too long" he hugged the middle aged woman

"Malcolm. Alistair said that you had finally accepted the offer" she cheered

"Yes. The twins have finally come of age" he ushered his two oldest children in front to the receptionist.

She gave them a smile "Father who is this" Wade held his stare

"This is Lirene Kane. She helped Fereldens find their feet in Kirkwall before taking her position here. How long ago was that?"

"It's been 6 years" she chuckled, embarrassed at her age

"Now that you're done reminiscing can we hurry this up?" Wade interjected

His father gave him a disapproving look before smacking him on the back of his head. Wade turned sharply his eyes wide with anger. Malcolm's look said _you've gone too far_

Wade merely huffed not wishing to incite a confrontation with his father. But he didn't apologise.

"I need your details to ensure you are who you claim to be. Stupid I know but I have to do it"

"Wade Hawke. My name day is 17th day of Drakonis, Dragon Age 9:23. I'm taking Templar training and Battle Strategy"

"Pass phrase"

Wade approached her and whispered his unique pass phrase into Lirene's ear. The latter viewed him with eyes of sympathy

"Malcolm Hawke. 11 Solace, Blessed Age 8:97. Pass phrase- Legacy"

Leigh stood in front of Lirene with her eyes to the ground "Leigh-Anne Hawke"

"Maker's breath girl! Speak up and look her in the eye" Wade berated clearly frustrated at her sheepishness

Leigh looked at Lirene's face but never her eye. "Leigh-Anne Hawke. 17 Drakonis, Dragon Age 9:23."

She too whispered her pass phrase to the receptionist and backed away behind Malcolm and Wade.

"Okay good. Now here are your room keys, the prospectus and your student guide" she handed each item to Leigh seeing as Malcolm and Wade had their hands full

"Normally I would assign a guide to lead you to your dorms but Malcolm knows this place well enough to take you there."

"Thanks for the help Lirene"

"Pleasure's mine Hawke"

As the rest of her family left the building Leigh stayed behind and tapped Lirene on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about Wade. He's not always like that"

"Don't worry child. I wasn't offended" Lirene reassured "Now hurry off before your family leaves you behind" she advised.

Leigh nodded and did a little jog to catch up. _She's such a polite child, polar opposite to her twin. And so fragile, almost as if she was about to break by simply touching her_

She quickly found her family and followed her father. He continued to lead the group through the streets

"Right first we'll drop Wade off at his dorm and then Leigh at hers. Before I leave you two at Gamlen's"

"I don't know why we can't stay with you?" Carver demanded

"We'll be busy this entire year and we can't watch you. And besides with Gamlen you'll be in the family estate in Hightown"

Midtown was a big place. Wade and Leigh's dorms were far away from one another but both were in Midtown. This was where the bulk of everyday goods were produced. But most of the material here normally goes through Lowtown first. You could find almost anything you could think of that was legal here. There were tailors, dancers, builders, movers, smiths, healers etc. although Healers had to be discreet since they were apostates. The more seedy elements such as mercenaries and smugglers could be easily found in Lowtown, the docks and Darktown.

"Well son this is it" Malcolm declared. They stood in front of a massive building. It appeared to be a flat since a corridor could be seen which led to a great deal of rooms.

Wade handed his father some of Carver, Bethany and Leigh's luggage and picked up his own. He turned to face his family one last time. "I'll miss you brother" Bethany confessed

Wade merely grunted in acknowledgement "Can I come and visit?" She wondered

"No" her eldest brother answered immediately making his baby sister frown. She looked truly sad that she and her brother were about to part ways

"Will you visit me?"

"Probably not, I'll be busy most of the year" his tone was dismissive and he wanted to end this conversation quickly

Bethany moved close to him and hugged his body. He bent down and patted her on the back. She planted a kiss on his cheek before backing away with a smile

"Goodbye brother"

Wade faced his younger brother. Carver knew that his brother wasn't one for emotional goodbyes like Bethany's earlier so he merely put his hand out.

He actually smiled and shook his little brother's hand. He then knelt down and whispered something into his brother's ear. Carver nodded and walked away from the dormitory.

"I'll be seeing you around Leigh" he waved off as he made his way into the dorm. Leigh was slightly disappointed to be the only sibling that Wade said his goodbyes to. But she then remembered that they'll be in the same district.

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Wade Hawke carried his bags up the first flight of stairs. It was no easy task. He was very strong however the bags he carried were heavy and it made it awkward to walk up the stairs. Plenty of students merely passed him by without as much as a word. _Free Marsh bastards_

His new accommodation was near the end of the corridor on the second floor and he struggled to make it. He finally dropped his bags on the floor and he realised that he'd forgotten to take the key from his sister. _She's really starting to piss me off_

A human male wearing a black shirt with the Templar order symbol on it and denim trousers approached him. However the jeans appeared worn and faded "Is there any way I can assist you serah?" his accent was Ferelden

"You'd be the first" Hawke complained

"I'm sorry that not all of us have been as hospitable as we should"

"You don't say. Is everyone this damn stupid" Wade took a deep breath. _Dwelling on this gains me nothing _"I must find my sister and retrieve my key"

"Why not simply ask one of your roommates?" the young Templar questioned

_Roommate? Roommate? What's he talking about _"I don't have a roommate?"

"Really? Curious considering that there are already people living in there."

"What!"

"You're clearly confused. But before we proceed I need to know your name"

"Why?"

"Because I have been entrusted to help the new students on this floor. And I know each of their names."

Wade eyed him up before conceding "Wade Hawke"

"Aah the Ferelden. A pleasure to meet you Wade. My name is Cullen"

"You already know of me?"

"You're taking the Templar course. Your dossier was given to each of instructors and students"

_Templar, I like him already_

Cullen knocked on the door loudly three times but to no answer "I don't wish to break the door down. But I doubt that leaving your belongings here is wise. You can leave your things in my room whilst you search for your sister"

"Tha-"

Before he could finish the sentence the door opened to reveal a familiar face. The same tall elf that had bumped into Leigh stood at the door. Looking at us expectantly.

"Cullen what is it?" the elf asked. His voice was deep and sultry. He also had a Tevinter accent

"Your roommate's arrived. Meet…"

"I heard you say his name as I searched for the key. My apologies that it took so long"

He scanned Hawke quickly before asking "Have we met before?"

"Yes briefly when you bumped into my sister"

The elf quickly searched his mind and remembered "Aah yes the mage" the way he said the word conveyed pure disgust. _Maybe this might not be so bad_

"How do you know she's a mage?"

"Let's just say I have unique abilities"

Cullen backed out of the room after they'd carried all of Hawke's belongings into the room. "I trust that you can handle everything yourself"

"Yes I don't need you holding my hand any longer" Hawke said seriously but Cullen mistook it as humour and chuckled as he left the room

Wade scanned the room. The place was fairly big. 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, 2 toilets and a living room/dining room/kitchen. _Not bad at all. Before I arrived I thought that the amount they charged for rent was ludicrous. At least I'm getting my money's worth. I guess being a student does have its advantages. Father's money won't last long and there is no way I'm borrowing from Gamlen. I'm going to have to find a job._

"Do you require services mas-. I mean Wade" the elf corrected himself.

_What the hell was that? _Wade thought but he honestly didn't care.

"Yes show me where my room is"

The tattooed elf led him the two available rooms. Wade chose the room furthest from his elven roommate and began unpacking.

"My name is Fenris"

"Don't you have a last name?"

"No. My first name is all that matters"

Wade nodded and decided never to press him on that issue. _He would tell me if he ever felt like it. And if he never does then it's not my problem._

The next few hours Wade and Fenris spent them silently unpacking. However the silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was actually welcome. The two felt at ease in each other's presence. When they had finished Wade thanked the elf and they returned to their separate rooms.

Wade spent the next two hours putting the finishing touches to his room. That was when he finally realised that he had nothing to eat. It was fast approaching the dark of night and he hadn't eaten. Normally he would use the ice block and salt to preserve food. But without Bethany or Leigh that wasn't an option and I doubt that Fenris has one.

He got out of his room and barged into the elf's. "What were your plans for supper?"

"I had none"

"Good! You've got some now. Meet me at the building entrance in a few minutes"

He put on a jumper and boots and met Fenris at the building entrance "Do you know where Vincento's Emporium?"

"I am not familiar with the area"

"Then follow me."

Hawke manoeuvred his way through the Kirkwall streets. Fenris kept up but struggled to because people didn't think much of bumping into an elf. But Fenris didn't seem to mind or at least never once retaliated with a look or disapproving gesture. He merely accepted it.

They finally arrived at the vibrant shop/restaurant. It was owned by a rich Antivan merchant and it mainly employed elves and humans. This was essentially the student's café apart from the fact that it was off campus. Upon entering they sat down on one of the many tables and picked up the menu.

"So what are you ordering" Fenris asked

"Probably something like Ferelden Stew and Rice. What of you?"

"I don't know"

"Don't worry I'll pay for you" Wade offered "To repay you for helping me unpack"

"I can't allow you to do that?"

"Just take my offer elf"

Fenris glared at his roommate before grunting as a sign that he was giving in. _Smart Wade now he's probably going to bankrupt you_

An elven waitress approached them; she had faded tattoos on her face which indicated that she was Dalish. She sneered slightly at Wade but quickly reined it in so as to not offend the customer.

"Hello my name is Velanna" she had a thick Dalish accent (welsh). "What can I do for you today?"

"You can get me some Ferelden Stew and rice" Wade handed her the menu without even looking at her. Instead he looked to Fenris intently to see if the elf would take advantage of his situation.

"I'll have fried rice and chicken" the Tevinter elf

Hawke had let out a sigh he was unconsciously holding in. His father had given him 10 sovereigns and rent was 2 sovereigns a month. The books would cost at least a sovereign and a few bits. Food would cost quite a bit as well. _Shit I'm going to need a job_

"That's all. And hurry I'm hungry" Wade dismissed the elven waitress

She stalked away cursing under her breath trying not to lose her cool_. Wonderful another self-entitled human. Shit-brained, fuck heads with no respect for others_

"I'm surprised elf. I would have thought that you would have ordered half the menu"

"I've told you my name. I want you to use it human"

"Careful with your tone elf"

"And you need to watch your tongue. Unless you want me to rip it out"

The elf stood his ground and held his glare. Wade sat back in his chair and had a ghost of a smile on his face. _I'm impressed, he held his ground and didn't back down. He's strong and won't be dependent on me like my sister_

"Ok Fenris. I'll use your name"

"And I yours Hawke"

Their food soon arrived only this time Velanna was accompanied by another waitress. She was dwarven and also had tattoos on her head

"Hi I'm Sigrun" she greeted as she retrieved the meal from the trolley.

Velanna helped her and placed the Ferelden stew in front of him. From the way she held it it appeared to be cold. Wade didn't care about that so long as it was edible. As he was about to try it some of the soup flew out of the bowl and onto his arm. It was surprisingly hot considering Velanna held it with ease. He winced at the pain and let out a a string of profanity which caused some of the surrounding tables to glare at him disapprovingly

Wade gave her a glare that could give anyone pause but she appeared unphased _What sort of tomfoolery is this. She held that bowl with such ease and it emitted no steam. How am I scalded? Unless…. Of course. Great, more magic. _Hawke sneered at the Dalish elf

Still adorning that cocky smirk Velanna winked at Hawke "I am so sorry for my friend here. She's so clumsy" Sigrun apologised as she wiped the soup away

_Elven bitch did that on purpose. Relax; calm down, nothing can be gained from making a scene here. But I will remember this Velanna_

Wade tensed up and waved his hands away whilst he forced his eyes shut. "Forget it". He could feel his skin blistering and the stinging sensation wasn't one he enjoyed.

Sigrun wacked Velanna on the arm and they had an almost telepathic conversation with each other. No words were said. All they did was trade looks and make subtle gestures and they could understand one another

_S- What the hell was that?_

_V- It was a mistake_

_S- Don't feed me that crap Velanna._

_V- He was being a human. What did you expect me to do?_

_S- He may be an ass but that doesn't mean you can carry on pulling this shit. Eventually Arianni will fire you_

Velanna herself offered no apology, nor did she even appear apologetic. The two waitresses left the table leaving the roommates to eat "You have a way with people Hawke. I've never seen anything like that before"

"Just eat my food and shut up" Wade sulked

This caused Fenris to chuckle at his roommates' childishness. They ate in silence for a few minutes but with Wade's scolded arm he was more tentative and twitchy because of the burn. It left a large section of his arm hurting. And the burn marks started to appear on his dark, tanned skin

"I'm surprised you didn't order half the menu Fenris"

"Just how much do you think I eat?"

This time it was Hawke's turn to laugh "I paid for your food and you were surprisingly conservative in what you ordered. Especially since I pissed you off before you ordered"

"That seemed pointless. If I'm going to live with you, then I would rather that we not be at odds with each other"

"Hmm, I guess my instincts about you were right"

"And what did your instincts tell you"

"That you were an honourable person. And that you were also practical"

"Thank you. And mine say that you're a good man. In spite of our first few hours of knowing each other"

"Let's just start again Fenris"

"I'd like that very much Hawke"

They got to know each other for the rest of the meal. Only the basics like Fenris' homeland and his family. He lived in Minrathos with his family and he was a skilled warrior. He had a sister Varania who was a tailor. Wade told him about Carver, Bethany, Malcolm and Leigh and that they came from Lothering in Ferelden. Turns out that Wade and Leigh had missed the first week and were expected to return to class the following Monday.

They were laughing at just how drunk some of the students were getting particularly those coming from Lowtown. Back in the building some of the tenants were singing pub songs but Fenris and Wade were too tired to join in. They retired to their separate rooms and slept.

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Well Leigh we're here" Malcolm announced

Bethany groaned since she was carrying one of Leigh's book bags. "Stop complaining you aren't even carrying the heavy stuff" Carver complained

"Enough you two"

Bethany draped the 'heavy' bag over Leigh's shoulder and Carver placed the bag he was holding in her hand. And walked away

"I'll miss you sister"

"Bethany can you do me a favour"

"Anything"

"Can you watch out for Carver and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble"

"Leigh that isn't possible. I may be a mage but I can't work miracles"

"I know he's going to be difficult. But he cares about you deeply, that's why he tries so hard; I just don't want him to get arrested by the Guard before the years finished"

"I will but only if you do the same with Wade"

"He can take care of himself and I really doubt he'd be happy if I tried"

Bethany sighed "Fine I'll do it for you"

Leigh didn't even get to say goodbye to her baby brother. Then again Carver had never been one to get emotional or sentimental. He'd always been closer to Wade than Leigh but that didn't mean that he didn't care about her either

"Well this is it young one"

"But father aren't you staying"

"Yes I am. But this is your first day and I want you to realise we won't be there as much as you'd like. So please try and make some friends"

Leigh merely nodded and hugged her father

After being dropped off by her father and two younger siblings Leigh proceeded to make her way through the building. She had fewer things to carry than Wade but she struggled. Being a mage made it that having a well-built body was surplus to requirements if all combat required you to keep your distance.

Her room was on the 3rd floor and she awkwardly made her way up the stairs. After successfully stumbling up the first two stories of the building she looked at her final conquest. On the third step she tripped and fell on her ass. It resulted in her bags flying all over the place and her book bag falling in the crack between banisters. It fell to the base of the staircase.

She winced at the pain but slowly shook it off. She ran as quickly as she could to get her book bag and ran back. She found that some of her belongings had been trodden on by the inhabitants of the building and her personal pack was now covered by a muddy footprint.

She dusted it off and carefully reached the top of the flight of stairs. She found her room and used her key. Whilst searching for her key she discovered that she also had Wade's room key.

_Dammit girl. Can't you do anything right. Brother isn't going to be happy about this_

She used her room key to open the door. She expected to see her roommate but surprisingly she wasn't there. The room was very big and it was adorned with Ferelden art as well as books and notes on combat and building strength. Hawke searched the apartment tentatively; worried that she might upset her roommate since she walked in unannounced. When she discovered that she wasn't there she picked one of the empty rooms and unpacked her things.

It took her quite a few hours to do it on her own so it was already nightfall by the time she was finished. She got into her duvet with one of her story books and read it. Her finger acted as a lantern as she read.

She could hear voices outside the door. But she had no urge to greet people or have any sort of social contact. She was contented with her book and the meagre warmth of the covers. However she felt herself slightly drawn to those voices. They're cheers of celebration and their merry song almost called to her. No matter what she wished she knew that no matter how close they were; to her they were simply too far out of her reach.

A knock came at the door loud and sporadic. It caused Leigh to yelp "Come on don't be such a sour puss and join the fun." The knocking continued and it only grew louder.

A painful memory of Templars finding her home entered her mind. The loud, unforgiving knock before breaking the door down was fresh in her memory. Using the chantry as a shield in order to express their malice towards mages. Spewing their self-righteous tripe and making threats at her father and mother. Her and Bethany sprawling underneath the covers or Wade forcing them into the closet and locking it up, sometimes for hours on end.

She reverted to that child in Lothering and jumped underneath her covers. Not caring for how cowardly she may have appeared she continued to hide. _Why can't I be as brave or confident as Wade in situations like this?_

She tried to find her voice but couldn't "Please leave" she tried to call. But the words escaped her at the last second and all that came out were incoherent mutters. Nothing could be heard but the knocking which was irritatingly persistent. She continued to hide beneath the duvet hoping to the Maker that it would all go away

_Wade was right, I don't belong here and it was a mistake to think that I ever did_

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_A/N: If you made it this far please review it. I don't really mind whether it's good or bad. I'd rather get negative feedback and improve rather than get none and keep making the same mistakes_**


	2. Year 1- Day 1

**_The next Monday_**

**_Disclaimer: The Dragon Age universe belongs to Bioware_**

Wade had a whole day to become total acclimated to his environment. Thanks to the help of Fenris and Cullen it wasn't all that bad. On his second day he was led by Cullen on a tour of the campus. The young Templar explained that the instructor they'd be having was an agreeable enough man if you could look past the constant joking and childish antics. The storm at sea had also delayed the arrival of the Dorm observers. There were two per apartment building. One was delayed by the storm and the other has been too busy to actually visit the dorm.

Now he was preparing to leave the house before he was going to be late. His first lesson of the year was Battle Strategy and after missing a whole week he doesn't want to be late.

"Fenris come on hurry up. We're going to be late"

"I'm almost done packing"

Wade groaned in frustration. But true to his word the elf came out of his room with haste. The reason that Wade was waiting for Fenris was that he still didn't know where his class was. Though the main campus was in Midtown there were also campuses in Hightown and one in Lowtown. They were headed into Hightown so they needed to hurry or else they would have been late.

Just as promised Fenris emerged from his room with a pack around his back. He wore a blue t-shirt with the Tevinter Imperium symbol on the front and slacks. They hurried out of the dorm and into the Kirkwall streets. As usual it was busy as hell and the usual constant bumping into people slowed them down greatly.

"How much longer Fenris?"

"Shouldn't be much longer Hawke"

"That's what you said 10 minutes ago"

"In case you haven't noticed. We're in the same position. If you're late then I'm late"

Wade merely grumbled in agreement. He hated following others or leaving his fate in someone else's hands. _That way no one can fuck up._ It was the first session and he doubted that the teacher would be at all pleased.

To add to all his stress his arm was still in a lot of pain. _That blighted elf is going to pay for doing this to me._ Every time someone bumped into him he'd wince. The burn had turned out to be far worse than he'd thought. But he also made sure that his purse was tied to his belt, after his encounter with that thief he was very wary of the people of this city, particularly because he was vulnerable with his bad arm.

The Hightown steps were coming into focus and Fenris was quickening his stride. The first thing they had to do was negotiate a way through the Merchants Guild and towards the Hightown courtyard. Some of the houses had been given to the school in order to have more lecture halls. Fenris pointed at the building that they were headed to and Wade charged towards it. They were already 10 minutes late. It didn't take Wade and Fenris long to find the room

Upon entering the room the first thing they noticed was that the lecturer's mouth was open as though he'd just been interrupted. He was clad in fancy silver armour that bore the Ferelden crest. He was an aged man with long black straight hair that stopped at his shoulders. He wore a scowl upon seeing the late comers. _Is this a dream? No fucking way that this is reality_ Wade thought

"Is there any reason the two of you are standing there like Tranquil. Fenris take your seat and tell your guest to leave" he ordered

Fenris looked surprised before answering "Apologies for my tardiness Serah. But I had to find Hawke and escort him here. He's one of the students that was delayed by the storm" he lied

The instructor eyed the two of them suspiciously. _He doesn't believe you Fenris. Shit now he thinks I don't care enough to be on time. And he is the last person I'd want to think that_

"Fine, don't let this happen again. You may call me Loghain. And you are?"

I snapped out of my trance when I realised that he was asking for my name. _This is the hero of River Dane. The man who drove those blasted Orlesians out of Ferelden and allowed us to be free. One of my nation's greatest heroes now stands before me as my instructor. Good at least the lecturers are going to be half way competent_

Shit he's still waiting for a response. "Wade Hawke"

"I don't tolerate tardiness, but since this is your first class I'll allow it. If you're late again don't bother showing up because I won't allow you in. Do I make myself clear" Loghain asserted

"Yes" I gritted through my teeth. _Hero or not I want to punch him in the face. I hate people talking down at me or trying to assert dominance over me._

"Take a seat next to the dwarf on the third row" the former Teyrn instructed before returning to what he was saying "Flanking manoeuvres are difficult to successfully execute however if done properly they can have a devastating on your enemy. It can reduce manoeuvrability dramatically as well as divide your enemy's attention…"

He continued speaking even as Wade approached his seat next to the dwarf. The dwarf waved at Fenris and the latter nodded. There was one thing unusual about the dwarf. He had no beard and blonde ponytailed hair. He donned a brown overcoat which was worn over a red and gold open shirt top. He also wore black gloves, a gold necklace, brown slacks and black boots. _Definitely some noble prig who spends all his time in Hightown pissing away his family fortune on the sluts in the Blooming Rose. Likely in the dwarven Merchants Guild or has connections with it. That's the only way I can see a dwarf affording that clothing in Kirkwall_

Loghain started going through different scenarios and explaining when and where flanking was of advantage and when it was too much trouble to pull it off and when it was the best course of action. He picked some of the students to do an exercise and placed them around the stage.

_Wait a minute I know that girl._ It was the very same girl would try to pick pocket him. She was wearing the same sort of outfit as she was wearing then. The only difference was that she was wearing a white blouse/skirt. She stood there digging her toe into the twisting it with she had her hands behind her back. _Clearly she's bored. Luckily for her this only runs for another 5 minutes_

"And that concludes this lecture. Be sure to learn those flanking manoeuvres I showed you. I'll be testing you on them on Wednesday"

The class picked up their belongings and walked out of the door. Fenris was waiting for Hawke at the buildings entrance "Do you have any more lectures?" Wade asked

"Yes, I need to attend my combat training. My instructor is Qunari so I mustn't be late"

Hawke nodded in understanding before his friend walked down the steps leading away from Hightown. Wade had no idea what to do with himself. He didn't feel like doing Loghain's work right then but that was all the work that he'd been assigned.

_Shit he has the only room key. Fucking hell LEIGH_

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Leigh had woken up early in spite of the knowledge that her only lecture wouldn't be until just before sunset. She lived in her apartment by herself, which came as a surprise considering that every other room seemed to have two inhabitants at the least. She actually preferred it this way, the less human contact the better

_Brother's lecture should be finishing soon. I should give him his room key._

She prepared herself a bath and heated it up with a fire spell. When she got out of the bath she started to search for the appropriate clothing to wear out. _Templars are always watching and in this city they abuse mages on a regular basis, so wearing my robes out is probably a bad idea._

She put on a pair of pantaloons, a t-shirt and a cardigan to go over it. She grabbed one of her books and carried it in her hand since she figured she didn't need a pack so she cradled the book in her arms. She opened the door and when she walked out she once again bumped into someone.

"Shit!" the girl cursed before glaring at Leigh with great venom "Watch where you're going you fucking tramp" she shoved Leigh into the wall before stomping down the stairs

A hand was extended towards Hawke and she took it "That girl is a complete bitch. Knew it from the moment I set eyes on her" she had tanned skin and a light Rivaini accent. _She's the girl who tried to steal from Wade_ "Sorry, but I can't stay here much longer. If I'm late my lecturer will have my head" she apologised before following suit

_That really hurt, are people really that aggressive?_ When Hawke walked out of the building she was slightly shaken by the sight before her. It was the first time that she stood in front of a crowd of people this large on her own. They varied in terms of race, few were Qunari, some dwarves but the bulk of the population were humans and elves. She didn't know where to begin. She didn't know where the campus library was so she had to venture into Hightown.

_OK be brave. Just walk through them towards the northern gate. It shouldn't be too far from here. _With great hesitation she walked into the chaos, working hard as to not come into contact with anyone particularly the Qunari. To her great pride she made it out of Midtown with no trouble. She did a little celebratory dance because of her achievement, she also sang quietly to herself. She then noticed she was earning some weird looks from passers-by and blushed furiously. She walked at a brisk pace towards Hightown without looking at anyone, still embarrassed she was caught

_Brothers' lecture likely won't end for another in an hour or so. I may as well stay in the Library for a bit. I remember the building since it used to belong to the De Launcet's before they moved to that huge estate near the Chantry_

As Leigh entered the Library courtyard she tripped over a rock and in order to support herself she leant on another bystander. However to her misfortune that bystander couldn't withstand her weight and they tumbled to the ground. The other person's books corner landed on Leigh's arm and cut her skin.

They both scrambled to their feet. The person was an elven woman, with Dalish tattoo's and big hazel eyes. She wore a golden scarf with green robes and black sleeves. Leigh prepared herself for a lashing. Both verbal and physical, she cowered in front of the stranger

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and. Oh no it's cut you. Elgar'nan I'm so clumsy" she fumbled in her thick Dalish accent. It was only then that the elf realised that she was holding Hawke's arm.

"Abelas, I've held your hand for too long haven't I. is it offensive to touch a Shem- sorry I meant human. And I'm rambling"

The elf was in a panic, she had rarely ever come into contact with humans. And this reaction was very strange in comparison to the others she'd met. "Is there something wrong?" it was then that she 'realised' what was going on "Oh where are my manners. I'm Merrill Mahriel"

_She… seems harmless enough. And with a smile like that as well as her big bulbous eye it's almost impossible to be intimidated by her._ Leigh took up a normal stance "I'm Leigh Hawke"

"That's a pretty name" Merrill replied "Especially the Hawke part, makes it more regal" She rambled _I'm trying to see if there's any hint of sarcasm in her voice but I'm failing to do so._

Leigh wasn't entirely sure how to respond to her. Back in Ferelden the Templars had put the fear of the Maker in her. She was too scared to befriend anyone out of fear of being reported as a mage. Luckily for her since this university was in a Templar controlled area; the majority of Thedas agreed to allow mages to roam.

"Thank you" Hawke appreciated

"You're very welcome" Merrill smiled. "Where were you headed?"

Leigh pointed at the Library "I'm just coming from there. It's closed for today, apparently there was a robbery" the elf pointed out

_Makers breath! At least brothers' lecture is almost over. _"I need to go, I'm meeting my brother" as she was walking away she felt Merrill's hand grab her forearm.

"I know that this is unusual… but I don't really know anyone around here, and you're only the 3rd person to actually speak to me without cursing at me" she began to explain

Leigh began to feel sorry for the elf. Her eyebrows furrowed in pity _I always hated the racism towards elves. They're people like the rest of us and the way people in the Free Marshes and Tevinter in particular treat them really ticks me off. _"I was just wondering if I could tag along with you for a while." Leigh looked at the elf in her and nodded "Oh thank you"

Merrill hugged Hawke tightly before letting go abruptly "I'm sorry, I forgot that touching humans is offensive." She chuckled slightly "I noticed that after they all pushed me away. They must not know they're own strength since they pushed really hard"

_How is anyone this naïve? _"It's because they…" Leigh began before staring into the eyes of Merrill. _I can't bring myself to do it. I may have lost faith in the human spirit but that doesn't give me the right to destroy someone else's. _"I guess so".

That was when people began pouring out of the lecture building. Leigh spotted her brother speaking to someone. When the crowd started to clear Leigh noticed that it was the same elf that bumped into her days earlier. He was headed down the Hightown steps and her eyes followed his every step, completely enamoured by his presence.

"Hello… Hawke" Merrill was waving her hand in front of Leigh's eyes. She snapped out of the trance "You've stood at that spot for a whole minute. What were you staring at?"

That caused Hawke to blush _I really don't want to answer that question right now Merrill_

Leigh heard her brother curse which made her remember just why she was there to begin with. She did a little jog over to him to meet him.

"Blighted, shit brained, idiot" he felt someone tap his shoulder "WHAT!" he turned violently inadvertently hitting Leigh. She fell to the ground.

"Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing" a new voice demanded. _I know that voice_ Wade thought

There stood the tanned woman who was responsible for almost taking his purse. "YOU!" he spat

"So hitting defenceless women is your idea of a good time" she accused _Shit Leigh. _He turned around to his sister. She was getting up fine causing Wade to exhale slightly out of relief.

"Keep your nose out of this Rivaini" the younger Hawke barked

"Brother please calm down" his sister touched his shoulder. Wade eased up and his muscles began to relax

"That's how you treat your sister" the thief accused

"What happens between my sister and I is of no concern to you. So leave NOW!"

She glared daggers at Wade but he didn't flinch before realising _why am I involving myself in this shit? This is their problem; if she's willing to take it then it really isn't my concern._ "Fine. Have fun" she sauntered away from the scene but not without feeling a pang of pain.

_Shit that was close, she could have been hurt. _"Makers breath girl how many times have I told you to use your voice and stop sneaking up on me" he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Her mouth began to open "Don't you apologise" he ordered _I'm at fault also. You can't shoulder the blame._

She reached into her pocket and took something out. She placed it in her brother's hands and smiled "My key, good" _at least I didn't have to hunt her down to get it. _"I can return to my dorm now. Thank you" he appreciated

Leigh merely nodded "I wonder what it's like to have a brother" Merrill commented alerting Wade of her presence. He eyed the Dalish with suspicion.

"Who are you?" he demanded

"I'm Merrill" she responded immediately

"Are you her roommate?"

"No"

Leigh tapped him on the shoulder "Calm down Wade, I only met her a few minutes ago"

Wade again turned his attention to Merrill giving her an inspection _No way anyone this brittle could cause Leigh too much trouble. Good to see she's at least trying to make friends. But knowing her this was probably by accident. _He actually chuckled before regaining his cool.

Leigh grabbed his hand and inspected his arm. The burn marks from the soup had started to scar over but they were still fresh. She eyed her brother with concern. "Nothing serious, I scalded myself when I was eating soup"

She squinted her eyes trying to find a tell "You're lying"

Wade rolled his eyes. "Fine, at Vincento's one of the elves used magic on the soup to burn me" he explained.

She gave him a look saying _why didn't you come to me sooner? _"I don't know where you live. And your concern is unneeded… I'm fine"

She rolled his sleeve up so she could get a full picture but the pain he conveyed contradicted the words coming out of his mouth. She extended it and ran her hands over it. The cool blue mana coming from her hand began healing the scars. _It's not as bad as I first thought. It shouldn't take more than a few more seconds. _

Wade didn't realise what she was doing until it was too late. He grabbed her hand forcefully "Keep your magic to yourself" he spat before storming away

Leigh looked at her brother who appeared to be seething. _Dammit girl how do you always find new ways of ticking brother off._

"What's the matter with him? He seems so grumpy" Merrill wondered rather innocently

_People need to learn that some of what Wade say's isn't what he means. I get why he lost his cool. Practicing magic in such a public place in Kirkwall of all places is very stupid. _One of the prerequisites of mages being allowed to roam free around the city was that magic could only be practiced in a controlled environment. Like one where there ae at least 5 Templars around.

"Wade cares, not many people get that" Leigh explained

"Really? Humans sure have strange ways of showing affection. Maybe a hug would be better" Merrill suggested

That caused Leigh to chuckle _she's so funny without realising it. _"Since the Library is closed I'm going to return to my dorm"

"Where's that?"

"Korcari House in Midtown"

"Really" the elf beamed "So do I on the 2nd Floor. What about you?"

"I'm on the 3rd floor"

They made their way over to their dorm building chatting away. It was the most Leigh had spoken in a very long time and she was glad to have made a friend as quickly as she did.

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

_Stupid girl! Touching me with her blasted magic and in public no less. Templars here don't look the other way like in Ferelden. She would be made tranquil before they jailed I should have realised what she was doing when the pain in my arm began to ease. FUCK!_

Wade stormed away but he wasn't sure as to where he was going. He needed to go back through the Merchant Guild if he wanted to get back to Midtown quickly. _Great so I just wasted my time walking around blindly. _The crowds were fairly thick so navigating back through them was difficult.

"You own a port and somehow we're still a week late" Wade heard someone say. From what he could ascertain it was a male and he was somewhere in front of him

"You don't get how the whole Arling thing works do you"

"No I don't, but I do know that you should have listened to me and we should have left a month ago"

The other man sighed in frustration "What do you want Anders? Did you expect me to leave my sister alone at the keep? I had to wait for my father to return. And it's not as if you're bound to me. You could have left when you desired"

"Oh please, they wouldn't have let me in the dorm unless you were there too. And don't change the subject Nathaniel."

Wade began pushing his way through the crowd; most people didn't care since it was common. But he managed to push Anders "Watch where you're going jackass"

Wade turned and glared daggers and him. They both stood firm neither ready to back down. _Fuck this. Neither he nor his friend is worth the effort. _Wade merely carried on and ignored any complaints being aimed in his direction. As he progressed the crowd slowly got thinner.

He felt someone reach for his belt and before he knew it his purse was already gone and he could see the runner. He gave chase for about 10m before the thief was pinned up against the wall. No one had grabbed him or was even touching him. A lone arrow was what was holding him in place.

A dwarf approached the thief and Wade made his way over _No way two people are stealing my coin within a minute. _"I knew a guy once who could take every coin in your pockets just by smiling at you. But you? You don't have the style to work Hightown, let alone the Merchants Guild" the thief then dropped the purse into the dwarfs hand "Might want to find yourself a new line of work" he advised before punching the thief in the face.

Wade arrived just in time. He approached the thief and punched him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. The dwarf removed the arrow "Off you go". The thief began crawling away since Wade's punch had winded him.

"How do you do? Varric Tethras at your service" the dwarf introduced dropping the into Wade's hand

"You're that dwarf from my Strategy Class"

"And you're the new kid who arrived with Broody this morning" _Brood? Probably means Fenris_

"Well Varric, I owe you one"

"No need Hawke. What are roommates for?" Wade gave Varric a quizzical look "Didn't the elf tell you? I was away on business for a few days in the Wounded Coast"

"I guess it slipped his mind. I'll see you later I'm headed back to the dorm"

"Come on Hawke, that's boring. I know this place in Lowtown. It was built last year"

"Is it some sort of whorehouse? Because if it is I can just go to the Rose"

"It's more of a tavern than it is a whorehouse. And it's away from the pretentious nobles in Hightown"

Wade stood there contemplating the offer. _It would provide me the opportunity to get better acquainted with the area. And I need a decent place to relax since going back to Vincento's would probably cause a confrontation. I will get back at you Velanna_

"Ok then Varric, take me to the tavern"

"It's called the Hanged Man. It's not exactly everyone's type of place but it sure is mine. It could use a few cute Dwarven girls"

Wade and Varric made their way down the Hightown steps as their journey into Lowtown began. Hawke explained to his new Dwarven companion that he had 2 sisters and a brother. Varric then told Wade about his older brother Bartrand who he described as an ass.

_This year might not be so bad_


	3. Year 1- Day 1 Part II

**_**_Disclaimer: The Dragon Age universe belongs to Bioware_**_**

**_Midtown, Korcari House_**

Merrill and Leigh made an unusual pair walking through Midtown. Both were so frail and small that the idea of them having to cut through a crowd was almost impossible. Neither could use their magic since the Templars were always watching and neither of the two was particularly forceful or charming.

When they finally did arrive they were fortunate to find that most of the people in the dorm were in their classes. However some of those remaining included Tarohne and Grace. They were laughing at something or another and bumped into Leigh and Merrill

"Watch where you're going tramp" Grace spat. Leigh stared her in the eye with pleading eyes. _Why are you so mean?_

"What do you think you're looking at dog-land bitch" Tarohne shoved Leigh

"Leave her be!" Merrill defended

The Starkhaven native turned her attention to the elf "Shut it knife ears. You think this city would care if one of you rats ends up dead in a ditch" she threatened

"To be honest both of them could die and no one would care" Tarohne added

Grace made a fireball in her hand and held it over Leigh's stomach "You know what I could do to you"

Leigh calmly took her hand and used an ice spell to put the fire out "Oh look Tarohne it appears the dog has magic"

Grace glared at Leigh trying to intimidate her. "I want you out of my sight for the rest of the year. You hear me because if I even catch a glimpse of you, I will hurt you" she threatened.

She kneed Leigh in the stomach sending her crashing to the ground and Tarohne slapped Merrill. They both sauntered out of the building without a care, cackling along the way.

Merrill helped her friend to her feet; there was a bright red mark on her face. Tarohne had used her nails during the slap so it left a clear mark "My keeper told me to only fight if my life was in danger. She told me never to use my magic in anger"

"I'm sorry for bringing you into that Merrill. Her problem is with me" Leigh apologised

"Don't worry Hawke. Grace and Tarohne have been doing that to me since last week" she flashed Leigh a bright grin. _How did her mood change that quickly?_

Leigh gestured for Merrill to come closer. She put her hand on the mark and the soothing healing magic began to take effect "I'm not sure if your tattoos will heal"

"They will. They are magically infused with my skin. They are a part of me" the Dalish explained

"Good, I would hate for something so beautiful to be tarnished" Leigh commented causing Merrill to blush

Leigh caught on to why she was blushing "Your tattoos not your skin" Hawke corrected, but after seeing the look in her big eyes she once again corrected herself "Not that you're not pretty, in fact you're very pretty"

"Thank you Hawke"

"Merrill you don't have to use my last name"

"I'm sorry but I forgot it, can you forgive me"

Leigh smiled "It's alright Merrill, my name is Leigh-Anne"

"That's a good name, a bit long winded though. Can I shorten it? How about" she began listing different variations of Leigh's name, she was trying to incorporate her last name into it as well.

As she was speaking Leigh was trying "How about Leah"

_The name is pretty but it still isn't my name. _Leigh spent the next couple of minutes trying to convince Merrill to just call her Leigh. But the Dalish elf didn't listen since she loved the name 'Leah' so much

When they entered Leigh's room she yelped in surprise. She wasn't expecting it but there was someone else already in her room. She was a muscular woman with a strong frame. She had bright red hair, pale complexion and freckles. She had a long sword sheathed on her back and a shield on the couch.

"Aah, you must be my roommate. Morrigan told me about you. I'm Aveline Vallen" she smiled. Leigh was still in shock from seeing Aveline so Merrill took over the introductions

"Hi I'm Merrill and this is Leah" Leigh playfully glared at Merrill

"So Leah what do you actually do? They never told me much about you except for your name" the Ferelden inquired

_I really don't want her to know of my magic. Unless you're a mage you don't truly understand the stigma behind carrying this curse. My magic has always been a cause of ridicule not only for me but for my brother also._

_But she is going to find out eventually. Better it be from my lips than someone else's._

"I'm a mage"

Her face strained "I'm sorry can you repeat that. I honestly didn't hear you" she requested. _Dammit how many times has Wade told you to speak up_

"I'm a mage" Leigh repeated this time very loudly

The warrior was taken aback with Leigh left unsure whether it was due to her loudness or not.

"OK… are you expecting me to attack you or something" Aveline asked after scanning Leigh's body language. "I don't care whether or not you're a mage like most of the noble piss ants in the city. I've met mages far more noble than those who dare call themselves such. You have nothing to fear from me Leah"

"Thank you Aveline"

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Lowtown, Hanged Man _**

Varric led Wade through Lowtown into the Hanged-Man. It may have been new but it smelled like the rest of Lowtown. Stale piss and even staler ale. The clientele seemed to be mostly Ferelden.

"Welcome to the Hanged Man."

"This is the best tavern in Kirkwall. This place looks like it attracts mostly drifters, drunks and people who can't control their bladder"

"Hawke you just described the entirety of Lowtown in a few words"

"You actually like it here?"

"This place is a good break from the Dwarven Merchants Guild. If someone here is willing to kill me they'll do it up front. The Merchants Guild will be a lot sneakier about it"

"Can't you just leave the Merchants Guild?" Wade asked

"HA! If my brother so much as heard you whisper that he'd have your head"

They took seats at one of the many tables in the 'fine establishment'. "So Hawke, why the harshness with others? Don't get me wrong I'm a big fan of the badass anti-hero. But you tend to overdo it"

"Varric I'm not some character in someone's story. I'm a real person"

"Stories are about real people Hawke. Most of the time we just don't know who they're about"

"Let me guess, you're a storyteller"

"I'm known to have spun a tale or two"

"Story tellers are bullshitters. I'm just trying to see what calibre you're at"

Varric chuckled "So Killer you have jokes. Try cracking one every once in a while and maybe elves won't pour flaming hot soup on you" he quipped

_How did he know Velanna did this?_

"Broody told me about your experience at Vincento's when he was headed to his combat training."

They proceeded to spend the rest of the day getting to know one another better. Varric explained his tumultuous relationship with his brother Bartrand, his love for stories and his combat experience. Wade spoke of his previous experience with dwarves, his family and his previous battles and training.

_This dwarf doesn't seem as bad as some of the others who I've met. He's a rogue and I am almost certain that he's lying about a lot of the shit he's saying. But for some reason I don't mind. He has this natural charisma to him that makes him extremely likeable._

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_The Docks_**

Merrill and Leigh left the dorm as the sun began to set since their lecture was beginning soon. All classes which involved magic were to be held in the Gallows so they needed to beat the rush. Chartering a boat close to class starting would be very difficult.

Aveline also had Guardsman training and she had to leave for Hightown. Throughout Lowtown and the Docks Leigh was greeted by the same wolf whistles. The same applied to Merrill. They were getting closer to the boats. That was when they realised that there were some longshoreman that were approaching them with lecherous eyes.

"Leigh I'm not sure they're all that friendly. That smile scares me"

"The returning boat is almost here. We just have to hope it gets here before they do"

Unfortunately for them the boat wasn't as quick as the men. They appeared to be in their late 40s, the smell of stale whisky implied they're fresh from the Hanged Man. They were unshaven with crooked noses and droopy eyes. The only difference was that one was blonde and the other ginger

"Hello there love. My name is Ollie" the ginger one slurred at Leigh. _Wonderful he's a Ferelden_

"Le-" _giving him my full first name would probably be a bad idea in the long run. _"Leah Vael" Leigh lied

"And what of this lovely elf" the blonde said in what he likely thought was a seductive tone. _An Orlesian just what we need_

Merrill appeared to be dumbstruck. It was either fear or nausea that gripped her since she was just staring at him.

"What, too good to speak to a longshoreman" Ollie accused turning away from Leigh

_I have to help her. _"She's a mute. She's never spoken a word in her life" Leigh defended her friend

"I'm not a mute am I? I always thought that they couldn't speak. Maybe it has a different meaning for humans" Merrill rambled

Leigh face palmed. _Makers breath Merrill. I was trying to help you_

"I've said something wrong haven't I? Elgar'nan"

Ollie grabbed Leigh by the wrist. "Nice try girlie. You've hurt our feelings by lying to us. And I know just the perfect way for you to make it up to me"

_I can't use my magic out in the open. I've counted 4 Templars in the surrounding area. I'll have to either create a fuss, hoping someone interferes. Or wait for them to take us somewhere more private and deal with them there_

"What do you think you're doing?" Leigh heard another Ferelden say.

The group turned to the dock. The boat had arrived and an elf as well as a student were stepping off the boat

"None of business child. Now take your little friend and get out of here"

"Really? Because if you're forcing her into something she wants no part of… well that just might be my business" Cullen threatened

_It's that elf that bumped into me._ Leigh was enamoured by him. _I can't place it but there's something about him that's drawing me. Whether it is his piercing hazel eyes, shiny silver hair or the fact that he was incredibly attractive. But there was something._

"Relinquish her now and this ends peacefully" Fenris warned. He was very calm in his tone and nothing seemed to trouble him.

"And if we don't. What will you do elf? Call upon your master" the Orlesian mocked. Fenris could no longer contain his discontent. He let out a snarl before calmly approaching Ollie. The Ferelden was completely at ease.

The elf's skin began to glow and he dug his hand into Ollie's chest. Ollie let out a gasp of fear and dread. He eyed Fenris as though he were a darkspawn. "W-what are you?"

"What you're feeling now is my hand gripping your heart. If I wish I can crush it. Release the girl and everyone leaves here unscathed"

Ollie didn't even hesitate, he let go of Leigh and stared at Fenris. Ollie and his orlesian friend turned tail and ran "Magicker…. The Templars will hear of this" he threatened once he was far enough away that it was safe.

"Maybe I should have mentioned that I'm a Templar. Must have slipped my mind" Cullen laughed

"But you aren't" Fenris reminded his friend

"Templar in training… there happy"

"Slightly" Fenris teased

"Thank you messeres. If it wasn't for you they would be doing maker knows what to us…"

"Be careful Cullen. They may appear helpless but they are both mages" Fenris warned.

"I know Fenris I have eyes. She could have turned him into a toad with full justification if she wished. But she showed restraint" he lauded

Merrill appeared confused by the entire exchange. Among the Dalish those with magical talent were envied. But amongst the humans it was seen as a plague.

"Why did you help us if you're so fearful of magic?" Merrill wondered.

"I would be doing your brother a disservice if I didn't interfere"

"You know Wade?" Leigh asked but her voice was too quiet for them to hear

"Wait a minute Fenris this is the sister he's been talking about"

_Wade has been telling people about me. I wonder what he tells them. _

"OY… is anyone getting this boat. You're gonna be late" one of the workers reminded

"Come Leah, our teacher won't be happy if we aren't present" Merrill dragged her friend towards the boat

"See you later" Leigh said but it was so quiet that neither Cullen nor Fenris heard her

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_The Gallows, Kirkwall Circle_**

Upon arrival Leigh sat next to Merrill. Their instructor was yet to arrive and from the whispers the she could hear she wasn't a nice person. She had a reputation for being sarcastic, dismissive and very patronising to her students.

"She's not normally late. I wonder what's keeping her." Merrill thought out loud

A spider ran along Leigh's books which caused her to panic. _AAARRRHH. I hate spiders. They are so creepy and disgusting. Why do they need 8 legs. I survive on two legs why can't they?_

Leigh took the book and tried to fling it away but the spider jumped and landed on the edge of the table.

That spider began to glow as well as grow in size. Its shape changed into that of a woman. She sat at the edge of the table. She wore a revealing red shirt which resembled a scarf more than anything else. She adorned a beautiful gold necklace which was complimented by a medallion and some pearls. Her left shoulder was protected by feather pauldrons and she wore a wild skirt.

"Nothing kept me young one. I've been here the entire time. I was merely observing our newest student."

All eyes were on Leigh. She looked around the lecture hall to see that everyone's complete focus was on her. She attempted to shrink into her seat but her instructor wasn't having it.

"Introduce yourself girl. T'would be rude of you not to"

Leigh looked horrified. She normally couldn't speak in front of one person and now she was asking her to speak in front of an entire class. _She's evil. Why would she do this? _"My…. Name is Lee-aa-" she began stuttering but it was still very quiet

"Leah is it? It will do for now. I take it that you and the elf are friends" she inquired. We both nodded.

"Friends talk in class. Since she has been here longer than you she keeps her seat. Move next to the buffoon two rows down" she instructed

"Miss Morrigan that really doesn't narrow it down. You think we're all buffoons" a blonde mage pointed out

"He's even done you the courtesy of announcing himself" Morrigan taunted

"I…" he was about to protest before falling back to his seat "walked right into that one"

"Moron" Velanna insulted from the mage

"Don't start an argument now Anders. We're already behind schedule" Sigrun advised

Without so much as a word Leigh packed up her belongings and took a seat beside Anders. Directly behind her was Velanna and in front was Sigrun.

"Let's begin with poultices. Something that most barbarians, Neanderthals, Alistair, Free Marchers and most likely the lot of you don't know. Is that you're not meant to drink them" she announced causing quite a few people in the class to blush.

Morrigan proceeded to lecture the class about the potential uses of poultices and the key components of different balms and their uses. This class wasn't a mage only elective. Herbalism was a course that anyone could pick up since it requires no magical talent. It's advised that mages take it since it is very useful to them in the long run.

_I'll admit that Morrigan knows what she's talking about. She isn't even looking at any notes, this is all purely from memory. I just wish that she wasn't so mean to people. She's very pretty but if she let her softer side show she would be gorgeous. Well to me anyway, some guys are interested in the cold, distant approach. _Leigh scanned the room and most of the men were gawking at their lecturer._ That seems to apply to just about every man in this room_

"Now who here can tell me the potential uses of a warmth balm" Morrigan demanded. No one seemed to be eager to answer "Don't stare with your tongues scraping against the floor. SPEAK" she addressed the male population of the class and still no one raised their hand or spoke up.

_That's easy it can be used to increase fire resistance and if mixed right it can treat hypothermia. _Leigh new the answer but didn't say anything.

"How about the new girl" the witch of the wilds smirked. "Leah what are the potential uses of a warmth balm?"

_Why is she doing this to me? She can tell I hate public speaking I just know it. Even though I do know the right answer doesn't mean I'm willing to announce it. _

"It can be used-"

"Speak up girl" Morrigan interrupted

Leigh took a deep breath and was about to try again before she did a quick scan of the room. Again all eyes were on her. She began to lose her nerve and only incoherent sounds came from her lips

"_Its primary use is to increase fire resistance. A skilled healer can mix it to treat hypothermia._" The blonde sitting next to her announced

"I never realised that the buffoon was also named Leah" Morrigan took a jab at Anders. "He is correct! This balm has a use on the battlefield as well as in a clinic." She continued her lecture

Leigh wrote something on a piece of paper and slid it to Anders. _Thank you._

He turned to look at her directly and she did the same to him. _Maker he's gorgeous. How didn't I notice it before. I loved his smooth hazel eyes that radiated warmth, the light stubble that adorned his face and that golden stream of hair._

Leigh couldn't contain her blush but little did she know that Anders was giving her the same treatment. _Now she's a looker. She has this perfectly caramel complexion, brown eyes that draw you in, lips that would make any man go insane and a ponytail that went just below her shoulders. If she has a nice body I may actually go crazy from lust.  
>She's checking me out too. I guess she likes what she sees.<span>_

Anders put on his signature smirk "You're very welcome. I like helping beautiful women" he complimented

"I-I…uh" Leigh stammered before gulping. _Did he just call me beautiful. He has to be talking about someone else. Yes that's the only explanation. Or maybe I misheard him. He can't possibly find someone like me beautiful_

Leigh was left awestruck by Anders' compliment. No one other than her parents and Bethany have called her beautiful. But all families say that to their daughters so she never paid it much mind.

Anders eyed her curiously. _What's the matter with her? Yes women stammer or stutter when I say that. But they always have something to say after that. Even if it is just 'thank you' at least say something. I'll make an allowance this time considering just how hot she is._

He returned his focus back to the lesson in front of him. But he looked slightly annoyed judging from the vein popping from his forehead. Velanna had to fight back the laughter when she saw Anders fail at picking Leigh up. _Finally a woman capable of throwing that disgusting pervert off. I don't know how he and my Nathaniel are so close._

Sigrun had to bite her lips. _She is so adorable! She's so shy she can't even respond to Anders. That has to be driving him crazy, seeing that this girl can throw him off his game._

Even Morrigan had paid attention to their little 'conversation'. _HA! The buffoon was made to look foolish. I'll never understand women's infatuation with him. Even that girl is enthralled by Anders. She needs to grow a spine and quickly if she plans on surviving in this city_

Merrill sat in the background watching everything before her. _What's the big fuss about? Anders said she's beautiful and everyone is having a fit. _

The rest of the lecture went off without any further distraction. When it was over everyone packed their things and raced for the docks. It was already night time and there were a limited number of boats that took you to the main part of the city.


End file.
